1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of electronic printed circuit boards (PCBs) and more specifically to a non-planar circuit board having embedded components.
2. Discussion of the Background
Traditional PCB manufacturing technology involves sequentially laminating multiple conductive layers (typically made of copper) with dielectric laminate such that the dielectric laminate is positioned between the copper conductive layers. These layers of copper and dielectric laminate are typically stacked one atop another so as to form a solid square, solid rectangular or disk-shaped circuit board. In the traditional method, complex circuit patterns are formed from the copper layers by a subtractive or additive process performed during each lamination step. The copper circuit layers are connected by drilling vias through the respective layers and filling the vias with plating to form conductive paths between the layers.
Planar PCBs can be fabricated with both passive and active electrical components embedded within the internal layers of the PCB. The term “planar” as used with traditional PCBs pertains to the flat or level nature of such PCBs or at least to the substantially two-dimensional characteristics of such solid circuit boards. Traditional printed circuit boards (PCBs) are often stacked on mounting racks or frames within a given device and are prone to taking up a large percentage of space within the given device.